School of Slayers
by LightWielder67
Summary: Follow the Dragon Slayers lives in highs school! What events could follow when you put all of these crazies in high school! Well you're about to find out. Main ships are NaLu, Kinabra, GaLe, RoWen, Sting x Yukino and Rogura.


**Hey guys, It's me LW67 what a surprise right? Anyways I know you probably want my other stories updated but I really needed to write this one. It will follow the lives of the dragon slayers in high school, Laxus will be in there too just later on. And Cobra will be the same age as Natsu and the others again. Now let's get started.**

Chapter 1

A roaring yell ripped through the air, "NATSU, TIME TO WAKE UP" Igneel hollered knowing full well his son wasn't responsible enough to wake himself up.

Natsu hissed and forced his eyes open glaring over at his digital clock, "It's 5:25 in the morning dad!"

"And school starts at around Seven and you have about a 30 minute walk, I would advise you to get up and get ready" Igneel retorted appearing in Natsu's doorway. Natsu rolled off his bed causing his oddly colored blue cat, Happy, to jump off the bed and scramble for safety, "Yeah, Yeah whatever." He grumbled, grabbing some clothes and shuffling out of the room and into the bathroom.

_ First day of senior year huh? Cool, I guess_. Yawning he threw on some jeans, a tank top and his usual sleeveless vest. He brushed his teeth looking into the mirror staring at his _salmon_, as he liked to call it, hair. Igneel was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, "Looks like Zeref Co. Has been going downhill lately" Natsu snorted as he walked in, backpack slung over his shoulder, "I wouldn't mind I hate that man AND the way he runs his company."

Igneel simply nodded, "I can't blame you son, I feel that company is going to END soon." Natsu nodded, "Well I guess I'll be heading out" Igneel tossed him a pack of pop tarts that he caught with one hand. Natsu slipped on his sandals _because who the hell needs actual shoes, as I always say_, and walked out of the house starting on his way to school scowling at the fact that he didn't have a car.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wendy, being the preppy girl she is and due to excitement for her first day of high school, was already awake and ready. So she decided to sit down and watch TV until she needed to leave for school. She stared at the screen amusedly while petting her pure white cat. She was startled out of her trance when her mother spoke from the kitchen, "Wendy I'm leaving for work, be careful!"

"Okay mom I will, bye!" Wendy replied, hearing the door open and shut shortly after. Wendy stood up and grabbed her bag, "I guess I should head out too, bye Carla!" Wendy said to her cat getting a meow in reply. Wendy happily skipped out the door and down the street, eager for the first day of school.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cobra awoke to a hand roughly connecting with the side of his head, "Get up Bastard, need to get ready for school" Cobra rolled over and glared up at his foster father _Brain_. That's what they called him because he didn't like to use real names, he didn't want to get any connection to us _stupid children_.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Brain glared back at him as Cobra trudged out of his room. He was going to be having his senior year at Magnolia High School. After him being kicked out of Oracion Seis High School the last day of school the year before.

Cobra got dressed in sneakers, a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He would've brushed his teeth but _Brain says toothbrushes and toothpaste are unnecessary and we'll live without them._ Cobra walked past the bathroom, scowling to see Midnight, Brain's actual son who's name was really Macbeth but we weren't _good enough_ to call him that, brushing his teeth. Of course Midnight was the only one that was properly cared for.

_ Midnight_ got a toothbrush, _Midnight_ got nice shoes, _Midnight_ got to go to the fancy school. Cobra hated him, and what did Midnight do when he walked past, the little bitch _smirked_. Cobra just growled and kept walking, slipped on his ratty old tennis shoes and walked out the door. Of course he didn't eat breakfast why would Brain want to feed _him_.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rogue groaned as the screech of his alarm clock had started and frantically searched for the snooze button, simply ripping the plug out of the wall after the search being uneventful. He sat up on the couch and stared off into the darkness for a few minutes trying to escape the holds of sleep. He snapped out of it when he heard a soft mew from beside him, turning his head and smiling to see his green cat Frosch. Though the green was an oddity, she also wore a pink frog costume and if you took it off she would mew until you put it back on.

"Hey Frosch, good morning." Rogue said scratching her head as he got off the couch heading into the bathroom. He decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, brushed his teeth and shook his head causing his hair to fall in its normal place over his eye.

Deciding to eat breakfast at school, Rogue walked out of his apartment, got in his black Cadillac and drove off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gajeel awoke basically the same way Natsu did, except his father's yelling was a lot louder and unruly, "GAJEEL GET THE FUCK UP, TIME FOR SCHOOL"

Gajeel's response was none the kinder, "HOLD ON A MINUTE YA SCRAP IRON BASTARD." A name he saw fit for his father since Metalicana had worked as an actual blacksmith making items out of iron since Gajeel was little.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BOY!" Metalicana shouted finishing the quarrel, "Hypocritical bastard"Gajeel muttered under his breath. Despite what altercations like these may tell you, they really did have a very good father-son relationship.

Gajeel pet his black pet cat Pantherlily, a stray that they had picked up with a scar next to his eye. Than proceeded to get up and walk out of the room. He put on his jeans and his favorite black Metallica shirt. Gajeel brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom making sure to grab his precious headband that was given to him by a dear friend. Gajeel sat down at the kitchen table and piled his plate down with the breakfast food his father had made

"Excited for the first day of your senior year brat?" Metalicana jokingly questioned, "What do you think?" Gajeel replied spewing bits of egg in different directions, "Well ya never know." Gajeel snorted and walked outside, "Seeya." Then slammed the door, hopped on his motorcycle, revved the engine and drove off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Down a desolate road that hadn't had any activity that morning sprinted a young man by the name of Sting Eucliffe, who was already 7 minutes late for school, "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

** Well that's it for today guys, thanks for reading. By the way I don't hate Midnight, he's just not a main character in this story and it adds for character development. I do however, hate Brain**.


End file.
